The present invention relates to a door for a refrigeration appliance with a door leaf and a decorative element attached to the front of the door leaf in such a manner that its position can be adjusted.
Built-in refrigeration appliances generally have a decorative element attached in the form of a panel, which covers the door leaf completely. It must be possible to adjust the position of the decorative panel in a number of spatial directions in relation to the door leaf, so that it can be moved into a position where it is flush with the adjacent furniture fronts and is separated from these by gaps of uniform width.
It is also known that the door of a wine storage cabinet can be provided with a decorative element in the form of a wooden frame, exposing a glass window in the door leaf, so that the contents of the wine storage cabinet are visible, without the door having to be opened. Such a frame is conventionally mounted without a gap between it and the door leaf. This makes it very difficult to adjust the frame precisely, so that it adjoins adjacent furniture fronts harmoniously in the manner known to users from built-in appliances.
The techniques known from built-in refrigeration appliances for the adjustable attachment of a decorative element are inadequate here, because the gap required between the door leaf and decorative element for adjustment depthwise, when the decorative element is a frame, is clearly visible at the edge of its cutout and there is a risk of dirt or small foreign bodies penetrating into the gap.